


Klance: Leader Of Voltron

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: There's a new leader in town, kids.Oneshot/drabble





	Klance: Leader Of Voltron

Lance walked into the lounge of the Castle of Lions. It was pretty much a normal day. However, he had Keith with him. And Keith was zipped up in his hoodie, being held up against his chest.

Hunk blinked. “Uh. Lance? Why is Keith hidden in your hoodie?”

It was a good question, but Lance had a good answer too.

“We’re no longer Lance or Keith,” he explained. “We’re ‘klance’ now. Ultimate leader of Voltron.”

“…right.” Hunk just accepted it and went back to what he was doing.

Seems legit.


End file.
